Question: Four workers can build a stage in $10$ eight-hour days. At the same rate, how many workers will it take to build the stage in $5$ eight-hour days?
Since we need to get the job done in half the time, we need twice the number of workers (since each worker works at the same rate). Thus, we need $4\cdot2=\boxed{8}$ workers.